pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Magic
Rock magic was the first form of modern magic developed and was originally applied primarily to agricultural uses. Specialization Bonus Heavy Armor Proficiency: Rock mages gain heavy armor proficiency as a bonus feat. Tier 1 Rock Spells The caster bores vertical holes into any surface. Multiple holes caused by the same casting cannot be placed above or beneath one another. Creatures occupying a square where a hole is formed are entitled to a Reflex Save to avoid falling. This spell is one of the best ways to hunt the ''gophers who are tearing up your garden. It’s also 'one of the best ways to tear up your garden.'' Increase/Decrease the hardness of stone by 2 per caster level. Multiple castings do not stack, although a higher level cast will increase or decrease the hardness of the stone as appropriate. Fans of hard rock and soft rock rejoice! Caster vomits enough marbles to cover one square per caster level (Squares do not have to be adjacent). People passing through those squares have to move at half speed or make a DC 11 + imaginary Intelligence Agility Check or fall prone. Marbleaghgehegheghgehgehes!!! The caster creates a number of 1 square vertical walls equal to his caster level. The walls are 1 inch thick per caster level. The size of the walls cannot be altered, but they can be stacked vertically or layered horizontally however the caster sees fit. If good fences make good neighbors, then there is ''no better neighbor than a rock mage!'' The caster summons bits of rock and stone to form light armor that only he can wear. The armor has the following stats: *+4 Armor *Max +4 Dexterity *-1 check penalty Additionally, the armor has a damage pool of 5 hit points. When the caster is hit by a non-magical attack, he can elect to have some or all of the damage absorbed by the armor, up to the current total of the damage pool. If the damage pool reaches 0, the armor falls apart. Cooldown begins after the armor is destroyed by hit point damage or the duration ending. As a free action, the caster can dismiss the armor. This spell was originally invented to assist in ''answering the door for the pizza delivery guy 'during a naked day.'' Spikes spring up from the ground where the caster places his hands. The spikes cover an area with a radius of 1 square per caster level. Creatures moving across the spike field may move at half speed or take 1d4 points of damage per square they traverse. If a creature falls prone in a spike field, it takes 1d6 points of damage per caster level and must expend a full round action to stand back up. “Everyone told me that there was no money ''in using magic to convert people’s gardens into ''dangerous spike traps. Well, you know what, I’m ''man enough to admit that I was wrong, and this ''was a terrible idea, but the spell research is done. ''You can learn this spell if you want.”'' —Harrison Farmsworthless, three-time World’s ''Worst Farmer Award Winner''' The caster channels energy into a seed and encourages the seed to grow into a vine ladder. The vine grows at a rate of 2 squares per round up to a maximum height of 4 squares per level and can hold one person per level at a time. People can begin climbing before the vine reaches its maximum height. As a free action, the caster may speak a command word to wither the vine and drop anyone climbing it. ''If you use this spell to spy on people, you would ''be a bean stalker. This pun brought to you by the ''United Pao Pun Federation. Tier 2 Rock Spells The target’s strength is boosted by 4. The pickle jar will never see it coming. The caster transmutes the ground in a 1 square radius from rock to mud or vice versa. Creatures caught on the ground when it turns into mud sink into it and get caught in waist deep mud (or less if there is not enough ground to facilitate waist deep). Creatures caught in mud that is at least knee deep have their move speed reduced by half. Creatures caught in mud at the edge of the spell’s area may attempt a Reflex Save to climb out before the mud hardens. Originally invented for bikini mud wrestling. ''You’d think a farm would have another use, like ''watering plants or something, but no, it’s really ''just for wrestling around in swim wear. Farmers ''are really into that. Similar to Rormor, with the following stats: *Medium Armor *+6 Armor *Max +3 Dex *-3 Check Penalty *Damage Pool: 10 Stay out of harmor, use Improved Rormor! Target gains a +1 bonus to natural armor per level. You could bounce a baby off these babies. Tier 3 Rock Spells Similar to Rormor, except with the following stats: *Heavy Armor *+8 Armor Bonus *Max +2 Dex *-4 Check Penalty *Damage Pool: 15 Now you are Rormored to the teeth, which I 'think they call a grill. The caster stomps his foot and causes the area to tremble violently. The area affected has a radius of 1 square per level and the center can be placed up to 2 squares per caster level away. Anyone caught in the area must make an Agility Check DC 18 + imaginary Intelligence modifier, or else fall prone. You know what I hate? Losing in chess. Now, I’m ''only a quick Paoquake away from a dignified ''stalemate. For every 3 caster levels he possesses, the caster summons one 6-ft. tall vertical wall which fills 1 square. The walls then begin moving along the ground toward their target for a total length of 2 squares per caster level. Creatures in the way of a wall’s path can make a Reflex Save to jump out of the way into an adjacent square. Creatures that fail their Reflex Save are knocked prone and pushed along in front of the wall taking 1d4 points of damage per 2 caster levels. Multiple creatures can be pushed along in this manner up to your caster level. Alternatively, creatures caught in the path of the wall can attempt to smash the wall instead of avoiding it. The wall has a hardness of 15 and each 1 square section of wall has 20 hit points. If creatures are caught between two walls, they cannot attempt to break both walls. Rock mages make great neighbors, until you ''notice your property line is quickly shrinking.'' The caster can manipulate rock and stone into various geometric shapes. The caster can manipulate a total volume of one cube per caster level. The player must know the formula for the volume of the shape in order to cast the spell. *Note: Team Snow Day is not responsible for helping you pass math class, but if you do, then we’ll take credit for helping you. It’s like balloon animals but with rocks. Tier 4 Air Spells The caster casts two rock spells (total tier level cannot exceed 5) either simultaneously or sequentially (order is caster’s choice). The caster can cast one spell with multiple uses twice if he chooses. Can’t be used to cast tier 4 spells. It slices and dices. It shakes and bakes. It fraggles ''and rocks. Is there anything this spell can’t do?*'' *Most of those things.